


A Friend's Momento

by ExpressingEmotionalism



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressingEmotionalism/pseuds/ExpressingEmotionalism
Summary: Following the events of The Cleave that brought the two worlds together, Star and Marco work diligently beside Eclipsa and the other champions of Mewni. It's been long overdo but they finally get a weekend to themselves but it starts off not the way they thought.





	A Friend's Momento

A cleaved existence, once taken apart at the whim of fate, but put back together by the most powerful magic of all. Like an aching soul finding refuge in another, the war torn Mewni has now merged with its companion dimension Earth to become one. A sudden and potentially cataclysmic challenge to the way life was perceived, it forced change upon the denizens of both worlds all at the hands of two teenagers on a righteous mission. With two worlds worth of confusion, surprise and panic, efforts towards integration and adjustment for all have since been helmed by the multiverse’s greatest champions. With their help and determination, each day is another step towards an even better tomorrow, albeit a little weirder and a little wilder one than ever before.

A modest knock came at the door to the Mewni Monster Temple with each thump echoing throughout each end of the main hall. A short alligator-like creature clad in iron plated armor scurried to a fitting step ladder propped up against the door and slid open the eye slot to take a peek towards who the knocks belonged to at this late evening hour. Now being above eye level of most human and monster, the knight looked down below, closed the eye slot back up, acknowledging who was on the other side of the door.

“M’lady,” the knight announced out of habit, despite being the only one occupying the main hall. He jumped off the step ladder, pushed it aside and unlocked the door as he started up again. “Lady Star Butterfly and Sir Marco of Earth have arrived.” Right as the knight pulled on the door ring, it was immediately kicked open, sending both the knight and his step ladder hurdling across the side of the wall.

“Eclipsaaaa,” Star called out with a lunge through the doorway, hyper and excited as ever. “We’re hereeee!” She wasted no time with making her way through the main hall, taking formality and cordiality very little into account. Marco stumbled into the room as he carried both of their luggage: a glittery rainbow overnight bag and a bland, unsuspecting dark green backpack, for both of them. Huffing in exhaustion, Marco moved his head to the side of the bags and found the short alligator knight trying to collect himself from the sudden intrusion.

“What’s up Cuddles,” Marco greeted with both enthusiasm as well as contrite.

“Not much, how’s it hangin’ Marco,” Sir Cuddles replied with a similar tone. “Oh you know,” Marco let out as he and Star made eye contact across the room. Stopping her jubilant skip across the hall, Star giggled as Marco looked on with a warm smile and longing eyes. “Can’t complain.” He and Sir Cuddles exchanged a parting nod and while Sir Cuddles got up from the ground, Marco readjusted the two bags to catch up with Star as she waved him over.

Pressing on into a tighter hallway, the two looked around as they noticed the Temple’s occupants and how apparent they were already adapting to the sudden uproot that was ‘The Cleave’. Monster and mewmankind’s best and brightest trafficked the corridor lugging around crates of what appeared to be Earth wires and circuitry while others stood up on ladders, installing fixtures across the ceiling. Star and Marco shrugged to each other as they passed by the remaining workers, then at last arrived at the end of the walkway where a familiar sight awaited them.

Eclipsa, former Queen of Darkness turned Queen of Mewni, sat upon her throne alongside her loving king and husband Globgor in a custom seat of his own. Given the time of evening the throne room was vacant save for the royal couple, but despite there being no subjects seeking audience the two remained seated in the event that there would be any last minute updates for the kingdom. As Star and Marco might have guessed though, the first opportunity they had to themselves they took complete advantage of it, affectionately holding onto one another and played with occasional flirtation and physical gestures. The feeling, however, was not shared between the honored guests as they walked up to the royal couple in awkwardness. Marco tried to clear his throat to keep himself distracted, while Star giggled again but this time at the adorable exchange between the ancient lovers. Eclipsa caught a quick glimpse of them as she opened up one eye during a kiss she and Globgor shared, and immediately broke away from her husband in surprise.

“S-Star! Marco,” Eclipsa let out as she and Globgor tried to fix themselves to a presentable state. “You’re finally here!”

“Heh, yeah but made it just in time to have front row tickets to your little smooch-fest, ay Eclipsa,” Star teased.

“Not that we were planning on it,” Marco added.

“No no, it’s fine. After all, this weekend lends itself to the possibility of the _heel being on the other foot, doesn’t it_?”

“ _T-touché Eclipsa_ ,” Star muttered as she and Marco’s faces both turned red and veered their heads away from each other with an instinctive bashfulness. It was always subtle truths Eclipsa spoke in, not too dissimilar to the jesters of old, but a truth that nonetheless caused embarrassment, then laughter for both parties. Eclipsa stood up from her throne but then was almost nearly tackled back to the seat by Star who wrapped herself around the Queen with affection in a sudden change of tone. Star squeezed with an unintentional force and nested her head deeper into Eclipsa’s shoulder. Caught off guard by the sudden cling, Eclipsa gasped and then gently returned the gesture with the same feeling and comfort.

“Hello dear,” Eclipsa said under her breath, knowing that Star would feel a little bit more at ease from her caring words. With a quick pat on the head, Star unlatched herself from her ‘not great-great-great something grandma’ and rubbed her arm.

“Sorry,” Star said. “It’s just that it’s been a while since ‘The Cleave’. I’m just… really glad you guys are okay.”

“The feeling is more than mutual darling, you gave us all quite the scare. Fortunately everyone came out of this situation alright and alive. Well… alive at least.”

“Heh, not exactly our smallest screw-up, huh Marco,” Star joked as she elbowed Marco’s arm, causing him to lose balance and drop both of their bags down onto the floor in a bundled and loud thud—something that Marco expected but still wasn’t enthusiastic about. “We are both super excited for this weekend though!”

“Oh, which reminds me! Star, you simply must thank your mother for me when you have the time. She came by this morning to pick up Meteora from us for the weekend.”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Pfft, you know how Mom is. She’s always down to babysit the girls. We actually dropped off Mariposa with her right before we got here.”

“Really,” Marco asked with skepticism. “Since when has your mom been comfortable around the girls-” Before he could finish his vocal thought process, Star shoved her index finger over his lips as she gave Eclipsa a large unsuspecting smile across her face.

“Yup! _Always. Up. To babysit_.”

“We couldn’t be more grateful. We love Meteora, but with all of this back and forth between the citizens of Mewni and Earth, it’s far too stressful, even more so for a baby. Between Mina invading and the cleave, it wasn’t quite the break our family hoped for- not that we’re complaining, mind you. And I’m sure Meteora and Mariposa are both thrilled to see each other!”

“Oh trust me, you won’t ever be able to split them apart once they get older. _We’ve seen it firsthand_.”

“You have?”

“Um… _no_. Anyhoo! Globby! My main monster man, how have you been feeling? You adjusting okay?” Globgor snapped out of his lovers daze towards his wife, then turned over to face both Star and Marco as Eclipsa shrugged her shoulders in confusion at what Star tried to dodge.

“Ah, yes. I feel better than even before! Like I could shift twice as large and leap to the moons themselves,” Globgor roared with vigor as he flexed his arms upward, getting giggle out of Eclipsa. “And being here with these ‘Earth mewmans’ has been a surprise to me as well. I guess it’s… just been nice to be around people that finally accept us and don’t have any preexisting reason to hate me or my family."

“Yeah, the humans definitely took to you guys quickly. Only a few days of fear and running away. I’d say that’s a new record! Besides, what’s not to love? You two are like, the cutest power couple out there.”

“Heh, thanks. We’re mostly happy that at last we are safe and Meteora can grow up without that kind of chaos in her life.”

“My thoughts exactly, my love,” Eclipsa spoke up, taking back the conversation. She clapped her hands together and walked down the steps as Globgor followed her and put an arm around her shoulder. “Come along everyone. I bet you two are tired and are ready to begin your weekend retreat!” The party walked back into another set of hallways beyond the throne room, some familiar to Star and Marco after staying there for months in the past, and some completely new either because they were being constructed or the rush of saving Mewni never allowing them the proper time to explore every nook and channel the temple secretly had to offer. More and more, monsters and mewmans of varying shapes and sizes continued the same shared work that the two teenagers noticed upon their arrival this evening. Eclipsa and Globgor led the four of them as Eclipsa did her best to update them and narrate their passing observations. “As you can see, we are already well on our way to fitting Monster Temple with your ‘hewmans’ latest and greatest advancements to false fire flasks and the proper enchantments needed to ignite them at a moment’s notice. Down below we have even managed to acquire the largest enchanting catalyst or ‘generator’ made available. It’s still in early development, but everyone is working hard to ensure that all of Mewni Town is with lighting and access to newer ‘hewman’ conveniences as soon as possible.”

“Wooow Eclipsa! You guys are getting modern fast,” Star commented with awe as she and Marco focused further on the passing renovations this time around.

“But of course dear. With a changed world, one must have a changed mind. Compared to the rest of Marco’s village ‘by the creek’, we’ve seen no reason to get by on torches and candlelight alone anymore.

“Yeah, the 21st century on Earth is pretty great, huh,” Marco added.

“To think Mewni went hundreds of years without being able to go to the bathroom indoors. It’s so ingenious,” Globgor remarked.

“Absolutely, that was the first addition we fitted for our people and for the Temple. I, for one, cannot wait to have this new enchantment completed most of all.” The party stopped abruptly and looked into the room to the side of them. Inside were a few inoperable vending machines, once delivering plenty of corn based treats and snacks, now left to gather dust on the advent of their machinery only set to magic’s charge. One machine of which was most heartbreaking for the Queen to see defunct and useless. “Without magic to power the vending machine, I haven’t had a snookers in what feels like three hundred years all over again.”

“Oooo Eclipsa,” Star called as she jumped out from behind Globgor and snuck her arm through and in between Eclipsa’s, holding on as they walked along. “Just you wait. We have got to show you Earth chocolate! They have this thing called a peanut butter cup and it is like, so much better than corn butter!”

“Heavens, then we simply must come morning! Now I’m curious to find out what this ‘peanut’ is and how it changes the chocolate.”

“ _All knowledge is good knowledge_ , right Eclipsa?”

Before Eclipsa went on any further about what was going on in the Temple, they stopped as they found themselves in front of a large wooden door. Much like the rest of the Temple it was not overly ornate or elitist, and it provided the guests with a kind of homely invitation that they much rather preferred, not dissimilar to the homes they shared on Earth and Mewni prior to The Cleave. Sturdy and reliable, the door in of itself was a testament to the resilience of members of both worlds that have been forced together now in a world without magic.

“Ta-da! Here we are!” Eclipsa and Globgor opened the door and their faces all lit up in joy and surprise. Despite its outward appearance, both comforting and familiar, the room was renovated into a luxurious suite. No longer the small storage closet they once shared bunk beds with during their search for Star’s mother, now it was a room fit for royalty but despite having such clear extravagance, it was almost alien in its monster culture enriched design. Star and Marco were initially put off by the architecture and tapestry depicting historical monster figures and their ‘questionable’ achievements, though they soon felt at ease remembering how far appearance was from truth and the warmth their distant ‘family’ instilled with the effort.

The lights weren’t functional so instead they had torches and the grand fireplace on the far end of the room, already ignited in anticipation of their arrival. The bed was one large master bed in favor of two separate ones the teenagers were accustomed to so as Star expressed her excitement in the form of light hopping and squealing with glee, Marco was more apprehensive than outright jubilant. He cocked an eyebrow and with his arms crossed he leaned over to Eclipsa as she took notice.

“Uh, Eclipsa? Are you sure-”

“Don’t worry Marco, I’m simply giving you the option,” Eclipsa teased. She gestured for him to come closer then proceeded to whisper into his ear. Marco’s expression relaxed and he nodded to Eclipsa who winked with assurance in response.

The new young couple and the time-forgotten royal couple gave their goodbyes to one another and parted ways as Star closed the door behind them. Marco walked over to the front of the large bed and dropped their bags down onto the floor, this time with relieving intent.

“Alright, I am so ready to begin our weekend off. What do you want to do first Star?” At first there was no response, but when Marco tried to ask again, he was immediately cut off by a sudden slam to his back and a set of arms coiling around his neck like snakes. He looked behind him to the best of his ability but the moment he was able to comprehend the situation, the ticklish strands of golden hair across his neck and face was more than enough to clarify his suspicions.

“Woohoo! Finally,” Star exclaimed as she clung onto Marco’s back, hailing for him to give her a piggyback ride. “No more helping, no more Mewman Embassy, no more fending off riled up animals that are attacking human citizens! Just some rest and relaxation.”

“Aheh, you know it’s only for the weekend, right Star?” Star’s enthusiasm came down to a calm and reflective level as she lowered her head to rest on Marco’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Star sighed with peaceful smile on her face, unbeknownst to Marco. “But its three whole days with just _my boyfriend_.” Though their fondness always ran deep, and not until recent times were they able to act on their feelings and come together, hearing those words come out of Star’s mouth both sent a shiver down their spines, followed by red-cheeked grins. Unable to properly soothe her, Marco instead opted for caressing the top of her head with the back of his head slowly, silently agreeing with her. “We needed this.”

“You got that right,” Marco replied.

“Things have just been so busy with getting everything normal for everyone. We’ve barely had any time to just be together, you know?”

“Mhm,” Marco answered with affection in his voice.

“I mean like, for corn’s sake the last time it was just the two of us, we barely got to have breakfast together and that was like four days ago!”

“I know, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Star grumbled in agreement as she slid off of Marco’s back and plopped down onto the bed. Marco turned around and when they made eye contact, Star aggressively stretched her arms out and gestured for him to hold her again. The two embraced as they shared a loving and longing kiss, then Star groaned obnoxiously as she drove her head into March’s abdomen, letting her arms dangle lifeless in between the two of them. Marco chuckled to himself and grinned, then with an innate desire to continue comforting her, he gave her a quick peck on the top of her head then proceeded to pat it.

“I can’t believe even after saving Mewni we still have so much more work to do.”

“So much for going back to normal teens any time soon. I just can’t believe that our parents agreed to let us be alone for the weekend.”

“Do NOT jinx it Marco Diaz,” Star whipped a hand straight up at him without looking. “I thought my mom was never going to let go of her hold on me.”

“You did kind of scare her to death by jumping into a disintegrating magic dimension with, for all intents and purposes, no chance of returning or even surviving.”

“You did too! _You did too_ …”

“Heh, well I can still kind of see where they are coming from. But at the same time I’m sure they also know how much this break means to us. Come to think of it, it’s not like we spent the last two years living together in the same house, sometimes even in the same room.”

“Yeahhh you’re right.”

“Come on, why don’t you go and get the laptop running while I go heat up our nachos.” At first his suggestion was met with silence and pause, but then Star shot back up with a reignited excitement.

“Okay!” They let go of each other to perform their self-assigned tasks but not before another quick hug and tightening of their intertwined hands. Even though Star was no slouch when it came to operating technology or solving problems, she did get frustrated with setting up their laptop after being spoiled for so long by magic and objects powered by it. Marco opened up his backpack and resting there right on the top was a plate of cold nachos, covered with saran wrap but already showing signs of the cheese making the chips soggy. He placed the plate in both hands but upon doing so, a sudden realization came to mind.

“Hey Star? Does Eclipsa even have internet… or a working microwave yet?”

“Say what now?”

Then as they came across an obstacle in their way, a knock came to the large wooden door of their room. Being closest to it, Marco shrugged as he and Star looked to each other and put the nachos back down on his bag to open the door. Unexpectedly, it was Eclipsa again, already dressed in her pajamas and her hair knotted up under a cloth, smiling and waving to Marco once they both became within sight.

“Eclipsa,” Marco asked with confusion in his voice, having no anticipation of her sudden return. “What’s up?”

“Why hello Marco, I just came to check up on the two of you before heading to bed. Stabilizing a kingdom is tiring work, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh! Y-yeah definitely. Thanks Eclipsa. And thank you for this weekend. It really means a lot to Star and me. We can’t wait to relax, then have our double date tomorrow with you guys.”

“Think nothing of it darling, we are just as excited. We simply cannot wait for all the fun things to do on the Earth side of our world now… speaking of fun, did you tell Star about the ‘thing’ yet?”

“No, not yet. Besides that was really more for my sake than hers.”

“I understand that you need to protect yourself from that famous ‘ _Butterfly Assertion_ ’ or should rather, _infamous_ , hm?” Marco blushed and stuttered in response to Eclipsa who feigned an innocent smile—both of them knowing that she was far from innocent.

“Oh… Marco, since I have you. There is something I wanted to give you.”

“Aw, thanks Eclipsa but you don’t have to do that. The room and the space is more than enough.”

“Perhaps, but I’m afraid this is… a different kind of gift.” Eclipsa’s smile soon faded in favor of a look of neutral inquiry. She pulled her hand out from behind her back as she began to explain. “The other day, Moon and I returned to the ruins of Mewni Castle once we found our bearings from The Cleave. We wanted to confirm… some suspicions but in any regard that’s a story for another day. Wouldn’t you believe that we somehow came across… well… we came across _this_.” With her hand away from her back, the dark hallway became slightly more illuminated to Marco as she showed him the strange point of interest, however the moment it became clear to him what it was, his eyes widened, then lowered in a sad understanding.

She revealed to him a single red-orange candle mounted on a black candle holder, still alight despite being found days before. Deceptive with its small area of illumination, it somehow burned with a deep white and yellow intensity. The small black wick stuck out of the tip of the candle, ever on fire but never too apparent as the wax around it resisted the high temperatures and remained solid when weaker candles surely would have melted lower. Even the obsidian holder showed little sign of wear even though it braved the elements found amongst the littered and cluttered rubble of the castle ruins, all the more perplexing to Marco and Eclipsa. “To be completely honest,” Eclipsa continued. “We’re not sure how it found its way to the old castle and not the tower of the High Commission, but Star told me stories about your shared adventures and ‘ _dragoncycle_ ’ club- whatever that is. So we figured… perhaps it is for the best that you hang onto it.”

The candlelight moved to the sudden jerking motion of bringing it around her waist and in that moment, the flame flickered toward Marco’s direction. His eyes opened up again and he looked deep into the flame. He removed the candle from Eclipsa’s hand and gently held it as he used his other hand to protect the candle from the evening air.

“Is this…” Marco began as his eyes still wandered deep within the yellow-white flame.

“We believe it is,” Eclipsa continued. “Or… ‘ _was_ ’ I should say. We thought it would have more sentiments to you and Star than Moon and myself- that it would be in safer hands.”

A moment of silence passed as he collected himself from the lowly light, then Marco lifted his head back up to Eclipsa, uncertain of how to react. Eclipsa met his eyes and looked back at him with comfort and concern.

“Th-thanks Eclipsa. Really,” Marco expressed. Without realizing it at first, Marco found himself being pulled in for a hug by Eclipsa. She did her best to assure him as he used his arms to ensure the light remained okay.

“Sweet baby boy…” Eclipsa whispered in a motherly tone as she rubbed his back. Marco looked down to the flame, then forward out into the darkness of the hallway before he reciprocated the hug. Marco waved goodbye to Eclipsa who returned back into the dark hallway right as he closed the door behind him.

Once he heard the door click in place, his attention immediately went back to the candle. Star noticed him come back into the room and immediately called out for him as she tried to show off her progress with the laptop.

“Look Marco! No magic, no problem,” Star shouted and stood up, waiting for him to validate her efforts. Marco barely made a passing acknowledgement, causing Star to frown with worry, then watched as he walked back over to the bed and sit down to look further into the candlelight. “Eclipsa came to give us a candle? She knows we have like, torches and a fireplace and flashlights, right?” Still unsure of Marco’s preoccupation, Star stepped over to him and moved aside the bags so that she could sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Once she looked away from her boyfriend and down to the candle itself, it too became immediately clear what was wrong. “Marco…” Star asked. “That candle… doesn’t that look an awful like-”

“Yeah,” Marco answered abruptly. “Eclipsa said that she and your mom found it in the old Butterfly Castle.”

“But- but how is that even possible? She was at the ‘Tavern at the End of the Multiverse’ when we destroyed the magic. How did it end up there?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Could she have come here before that?”

“Well…” Star paused as she tried to think about a proper way to support him. “Maybe that’s where it was meant to go?” Marco looked over to her, more confused and uncertain than before. “Before we destroyed the magic, Glossaryck told me that the magic always finds a way to send you back to where you belong.” Star looked deep into Marco’s eyes while he tried to comprehend it. “Maybe the magic thought she belonged with us. Afterall, she did kind of save us during Mina’s attack… in her own weird way. And she did give us her blessing when we left for the magic dimension, knowing what would happen.”

“Maybe…” Marco stood up, sending a partial fright to Star, and headed off towards the other side of the room. Facing him was a small table fitted for holding potted plants and other minor pieces to the room, with it having room on its surface for another small object. He took one last sigh and placed the red-orange candle on the table. Star looked away for a moment as she compulsively rubbed her arm, then she stood up and spoke in a more positive voice.

“Hey,” she said tenderly. “We’ll bring her back. When we cleaved the worlds together, we thought the magic was gone but somehow it led us back together again. Maybe there’s some kind of magic left out there. Heck, maybe if it ever shows up again and people are responsible with it, it might even bring her back too.” Marco’s eyes slowly opened back up with hope from Star’s wisdom and revelation, then smiled as he turned back to face her. They gazed deep into each other’s eyes then as Star held onto him, Marco also put himself around her, both giving into their shared warm embrace. They closed their eyes once the position no longer gave them the space to look at each other and enjoyed the moment.

“Yeah, you’re right. Er… well you sound right at least,” Marco said as they let up enough space to look at each other once more.

“First rule of dating a Butterfly, Diaz: we always _sound_ right, even when we’re wrong.”

“Pffft, I learned that the moment we met.” The two young lovers shared a laugh and began to step away from the table, but not before they turned their heads to look at the candle one last time for the evening. “See you later ‘H-Poo’.” Star squeezed his waist tighter and the two continued forward together.

“Sooo, what did Eclipsa whisper in your ear earlier,” Star slyly questioned.

“Huh, you saw that? O-oh, yeah. The bed is actually two twin beds pushed into one. You know, just in case.”

“Really? Whoo! Cold Nacho Movie Slumber ‘Par-tay’!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Svtfoe fic so I hope you all enjoy. I want to throw my hat in the ring kf post finale AUs but this is just part of a small series that are partly connected to eachother. I wanted to make some one-offs directly following the finale since I have quite a few ideas before going right into my main full narrative AU. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and if you like it please let me know and that you want to see it continue! Otherwise feedback is always wanted too!


End file.
